Daughter of Snakes: A Journey of the Mind and Soul
by magic-mysticeti
Summary: A scintillating adventure of self-discovery and more... Fem!draco AU. Canon deviant, multiple verse. T for drama. Read and review!


montag felled both the firemen with one mighty blow from his mighty FIST. they died, after writhing on the ground. the books in montags house were not burned because mildred had saved them. so then montag grabbed the books in his fireman-killing FISTS and ran like a devil. he ran and ran into the night. by that time, the police had come and they chased him. and the hound chased him. and the hound caught him and the police caught him and the hound bit him with his poisonous fangs and the police tried to shoot at him but they missed because montag dodged the bullets. and then montag killed the hound with his FISTS and the police thought they hit montag so they went away. and montag was poisoned so he used a poultice of asphalt and spit to heal his wounds because he was a genius. and faber died of old age. so montag was alone and crippled and divorced. so he became a teenager and went to city hall. and he usurped the government and killed all the firemen with his FISTS. then he gave books to all the people because he usurped the government and books were not illegal anymore. and mildred and clarisse came back and they both loved him. montag had a choice. montag was still confused from the poison so he killed them both with his FISTS. then he read a book. the book was not all that good. it was called matched. he did not like it so he fed it to his new pet hound. it died but not from his FISTS. and then he burnt the hound. and punched the ashes with his FISTS. the book was still there so he read it again. and then he decided that it was good and from his new position in the government he usurped he created a society based on the book. and it was called the Society like in the book. and he matched people like in the book. and then he smote some usurpers with his FISTS. he was the Leader of the Society. he was Bored so he walked into the Road. a Car flew in front of him and he Punched the driver with his FIST. FIST was montags favourite Word so he Made it all caps. if Anyone else used the Word tfhey would be Smited. being Smited was when montag Smited People they Died. but they didnt die they Died. and that was Bad. it was not bad it was Bad. and so montag Matched People with their Matches and everything was not Bad. but one day a Girl named Cassia ran Away because she was a Dumb Cow. montag was not Happy. he tried to Smite her with his FIST but she was too Artsy and Clever. and she had some Poems that were Forbidden. but montag made them not Forbidden so she didn't have to Run anymore. and montag Marveled at How Similar Real Life was to Matched. but then... ky and xander Showed up!1 and it turned Out, they Loved eachother. but montag hit them with one blow of his FIST. but xander dived gayly out of the way and the FIST hit cassia instead. ky cried alot so montag Punched him. cassia told him not to be sad because she had Written a Poem for him. it went like this:

 _ky_

 _you are Like_

 _the_

 _rain_

 _and i can't_

 _Remember_

 _the Sun_

 _let us fly together_

 _in the frosty_

 _deep_

ky liked the Poem so much he Cried. cassia also Cried because she was Dying. montag didn't cry because he thought ky was stupid. and also cassia. he tried Punching them but they dived Gayly and also sexily out of the way. cassia Read the poem to montag because she was so artsy. ky Drew a weird picture of himself and his Dead parents. he drew it on a napkin. and then montag Punched the napkin and then it Burnt. cassia Cried rebelliously. and then she made a Choice. and she Died. because xander was Jellis of her Writing a Poem to ky so he Killed her with an Artifact that was called a Knife. montag was Happy because it was Death. but he was Not Happy because it was Not FIST or Fire and then... an Igly person called tally walked into the room!111! she was sooooooo ugly and ky screamed and so did ky. but then ky Fell in Love with her because she Had a Beautiful Personality but she hadnt actually said or done anything Yet. she blushed a deep Crimson and her icy yet warm blue eyes gleamed in the setting sun that was also the Moon. and the she Made a Choice and she Killed ky because he was Ugly. and then. the governmentt. walked in! then there was an oppresive law. it was illegal to fal...in lovEE!111! cassia was writing Words in the Dirt. THATS ILLEGAL said an Official and he threatened to make her an Aberration. she cried and was rebellious. but she was also beautiful at the same Time. that made her Divergent. but first a super sexy and smart but rebellious hoty named four fell in love with her. he .Beat up all the people who were mean to cassia. but he was not artsy so cassia didnt like him too much. he needed to be profound and artsy but also hot. so he wrote a poem it went like this:

 _cassia_

 _you are so prety_

 _and i can beat people up_

 _i do not like you_

 _but_

 _i actually do like you_

 _look at the flowers_

 _and cry because_

 _they bloum_

the poem made cassia super happy. it was a very good Poem because it made no sense. also it sounded profound. cassia was Artsy and Clever so she knew a good Poem when she saw one. she decided to like four. but then four started to cry!1 " why are you crying" cassia asked, tearing up. " it's because im so Sensitive and artsy and hot" four replied Rebelliously. but then montag was bored so he set four on Fyre. it was ironic because four and fire both start with an F. but four and fire do not rhyme so that made montag sad. he set a wild Boar on Four instead. the boar and four were both on Fire. montag laughed but then started to cry because he wanted to be sensitive and artsy and hot just like four, but now four was dead. cassia cried too. and they both cried until... a girl named tris prior walked in!11! she was super pretty and brave. she cried and shot a bunch of citizens. then she cried some more and screamed and then cried. she beat up a citizen, then was peaceful towards the citizen, then was honest with the citizen, then gave the citizen an apple and then she told the citizen some intelligent facts. " oh no" said cassia screaming and crying prettily. "she must be divergent" montag roared with rage and beat her with his FISTS. and she died.

 _ **part 2 omggg!1**_

by this time montag was super Old. he lookd in his miror and screamed and that is becaiuse he was rly ugly! and then... montag looked out the window and he saw... a WOLF. he gasped bc the wolf was rlly smokiggn hawt. not only was montag being s00per gay, he was insinuating beastiality and other antichristian values. montag was ablist pagan trash soo... he went outside and tried to Pet the wolf with his FISTS. but. he accidentally killed the Wolf. te wolf shudered in the snow and screamed out three emo song lyrics and a poem. it could do this beacuse... it was actually... an emo Wearwolf. the Wolf turned into and emo teen with yellow eyes. "no homo" said montag seriously with a serious expression. the emo wolf teen gasped and resumed internal bleeding and screaming, then he ran away because montag was being Ould and the emo teen was rinning away and sreaming... montag was a gay tho?.it was all very concerning. montag became a teen again. in the hopes that it would make him less creepy and he clukld win the affections of the tenn. instead, he sprouted lots of acnea and pseudo-sophisticated facial hair that was actually really gross looking. 'crap' said montag. 'i'm a pubescent male' insinuating that he was previously not a male? what is going on" said montag becaue he was confused. but he left. to chase the emo wherewolf teen. memewhile, the teen crotched in a tree with yellow eyes. the tree did nit have yellow eyes. the teen had yellow eyes- really intense eyes that were yellow, like the moon and also like the stars and sun, the trembling ethereal void, the stuff of planets that swirled across the cosmos in waves, beautiful gould and molten waves - he could also bee described as gangly. he was a gangly /. memewhile, his eyes were yellow. he fall out of the tree onto the ground and on the ground was some snow. he did not fall n the snow, but he fell on the gorund. he screamed and cried as he fell on it,. he made up a song ut went like this: (about the gorund_)

 _gorund. *snap*_

 _so cold and barren *snap snap*_

 _u r a metaphor_

 _for life and death *snap snapsnapsnakpspnspnasnnsanpaspnaspnsanpasnpapnspnasanp*_

 _what does it feel like_

 _to_

 _die? *snap snap cymboly*_

the ground wept bc the song was so beautiful. then it died but was also not alive?/ the wolf teen laughed and cried also, whilst having yellow eyes. and was turned into a wolf and hen back INTO a teen! it was soooooo mysteriousymeanwhile montag snuck away because his ears were bleeding and also his or _gun_ s were spilling out because he fell and cut himself on a medium sized rock because he tripped and fell. he was dYING!111 soooo... he yelled out loud! and screamed passionately a song that he made up in 2 seconds! it was like the wolf teens song but montag had found his own inner inspiration from his suffering!1!

 _i_

 _am dyin'_

 _and_

 _that_

 _is so_

 _sad_

 _becasue i_

 _do not_

 _want_

 _t_

 _o_

 _ **d i e**_

it was so profound that montag yelled in amazement. at his creativityy. and then remembered he was dying but was no longer afraid because he had a sense of self and no one could take that a way from him.. meanwhile, the emo wolf teen was angry. montags song was clearly better than his! sooo...he began to growl and scream. and his yellow eyes were wild and they were literally burning and there was fire in his yellow eyes. and also there was fire on the rest of him. he was on fire. he was being burnt alive but he was sill alive!.. becausee...he was imoortal!montag laughed ironically and sarcastically. in his traumatic past. he ws a fireman. this was a fact that amused montag. his apathy and cruel sense of humour was found classically attractive bymany teens. the emo wolf screamed and rolled in the snow while screaming and being on fire. he yelled and screamed. soon the fire was quelled and and the emo wolf immortal teen was proud because he used a word that wasn't 'yellow' or 'womb.' also he was theoretically dead but also immortal? but it turns out...this was possible because...he was...a...genetic experiment! two wings grew out of his back. they had a glossy sheen that sparkld in partial light and the tips of each feather were gold but the rest of the feather was black. the feathers were shaped like tiny Fal Out Boy logos. the wings were iridescent and each one was a slightly different color. they were a deep raven black that complemented his darker raven black hair beautifully. and his yellow eyes complemented the yellow tips of the feathers. which were gold and yellow like his eyes. his eyes were gold. he was afraid of them but also mystified and he cried becaus e they were beautiful. then he flew mysteriously into the night and montag saaid what the- but he was interrupted by a soft kiss on his upoper and lowers lip at the same time. it wasss...it was... DRACO MALFOY EWEW! montag screamed. i'm not gay! he screamed again. but it was okay because it was a girl versoin of malfoy that a heteronormative fanfiction writer had come up with. s/he was also an oc. she had medium length white-blond hair that was cut into sharp layers with the tips dyed lime green up to her chin and she had messy bangs that framed her face. she smiled and blinked her sparkling ice-blue eyes...but... her eyes were different colors! one of her eyes was ice blue and the other one was deep violet with forest green flecks. the ice blue one had gold and blood red flecks that sparkled. she laughed. her laugh was crystal clear and her lips were a red clolor that went very well with her pale skin and also her skin was pale and almost white like the snow where the burning but alive wolf still was. in the snow...there was the immortal wofl! and he was still burning! 'burning in more ways that one' replied the girl (whose full name was dracana bellatrix sophia alex malfoi) flirtily. montag screamed in jealously. he yelled and fought. he fought the sun. he fought the wolf teembut his eyes protected himand his sarcastic yet lovable but also sad demeanor also. the wolf screeched a song out very loudly, it was very shrill and he sang it in a deep baritone. that waws super hot. here was the song:

 _aaaaa_

 _aaaaAAAAAAAAAaaAAaA_

 _AaAAAAAA_

 _AAAAaa_

 _AAa_

 _A_

 _a_

he was being burnt alive again so of course it was not up to his usual standars. he was also being fought by montag. 'break it up b0iz!' giggled dracana, or Draci for short. DRaci executed a perfect roundhouse kick to montag's left phalange - meeting the bone with a sharp crack that signaledfied that the bone was then broken- and montag screamed in pain, falling off the edge of the building. as he screamed, the wind whipped his hair screaming. the wind screamed and so did montag, they both scremed while he fell. and thenn... Draci _flew and saved him form falling and screaming!_ ''your not gonna die on me just yet!' she giggled, while flying using her dark magic infused whiteblond and lime green wings to fly. then she laughed, and giggled while shooting montag a meaningful look from under her eyelashes. montags heart beat very loudly, almost as if it were in his THROAT. that was a major medical problem, he realized as every one of his organs failed. so... draci f _lew_ montag to a hostipal as he lost consciousness. and she sang a beauiful lullaby that made him not afraid. here it is, and she sang it very beautifully

I fell for her in summer, my lovely summer girl, From summer she is made, my lovely summer girl, I'd love to spend a winter with my lovely summer girl, But I'm never warm enough for my lovely summer girl, It's summer when she smiles, I'm laughing like a child, It's the summer of our lives; we'll contain it for a while She holds the heat, the breeze of summer in the circle of her hand I'd be happy with this summer if it's all we ever had."

EW! yelled montag, who was Homophobic even though he displayed many Gay tendencies. such as lusting over other males. why was DRACI singing anout a gIRL? she must have a live IN GAL PAL., thouight montag. but monatg denied he was a homophobic.. 'i just love seeing gals being PALS' said montag creepily. then he went unconscious in draciS arms. and Draci said snod(snail god), he's snannoying (snail annoying.)

and then...


End file.
